regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
War of the Angered Ones
Plot Transcript *(This episode begins with the gang) Trivia *Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman got a note from X-PO with Kazecai Lune, Rikenza Quins, Bazter Tennyson, Rook Blocko, Gino Tennyson, Kanne Levin, Lin Mann, Karlk Tennyson, Rica, Anikan Albright, Clarke Danniels, Johnny Jones, Eslina, Karly Green, Rook Sarah, Eunla, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham, Henco Weinerman, Milly Lune, Rilanla Quins, Bella Tennyson, Rook Belle, Garick Tennyson, Kim Levin, Luke Mann, Karlina Tennyson, Rayken, Alina Albright, Celiel Daniels, Jara Jones, Ested, Ken Green, Rook Shusuke, Eunick, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham, Harriet Weinerman and Americk Highborn at the weapons room in the end. *Kazecai Lune, Rikenza Quins, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham and Henco Weinerman were the clones of Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman to make a appearance in the end. *Milly Lune, Rilanla Quins, Bella Tennyson, Rook Belle, Kim Levin, Karlina Tennyson, Alina Albright, Celiel Daniels, Jara Jones, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham and Harriet Weinerman were the female clones of Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Kevin Levin, Kenneth Tennyson, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman to make a appearance in the end. *Garick Tennyson, Luke Mann, Rayken, Ested, Ken Green, Rook Shusuke, Eunick and Americk Highborn were the male clones of Gwen Tennyson, Lucy Mann, Rayona, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice and Amanda Highborn to make a appearance in the end. *It is revealed that Kazecai Lune, Rikenza Quins, Bazz Tennyson, Rook Blocko, Gino Tennyson, Kane Levin, Lin Mann, Karlk Tennyson, Rica, Anikan Albright, Clarke Danniels, Johnny Jones, Eslina, Karly Green, Rook Sarah, Eunla, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham, Henco Weinerman, Milly Lune, Rilanla Quins, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham, Harriet Weinerman and Americk Highborn are at the weapons room in the end. *Kazecai Lune, Rikenza Quins, Bazter Tennyson, Rook Blocko, Gino Tennyson, Kannie Levin, Lin Mann, Karlk Tennyson, Rica, Anikan Albright, Clarke Danniels, Johnny Jones, Eslina, Karly Green, Rook Sarah, Eunla, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham, Henco Weinerman, Milly Lune, Rilanla Quins, Bella Tennyson, Rook Belle, Garick Tennyson, Kim Levin, Luke Mann, Karlina Tennyson, Rayken, Alina Albright, Celiel Daniels, Jara Jones, Ested, Ken Green, Rook Shusuke, Eunick, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham, Harriet Weinerman and Americk Highborn were created by the Empire, until they betrayed them since they saw their evil plans and join the heroes. *This episode takes place in The Clone Saga. *Josh Keaton, Bumper Robinson, Grant Gustin, Carlos Valdes, Michelle Trachtenberg, Matt Latner, Lucy Hale, Ross Lynch, Victoria Justice, Donald Glover, Austin North, Adam Devine, Aly Michalka, Cree Summer, Selena Gomez, Hilary Duff, Leo Howard, Ogie Banks, Emma Stone, Vincent Martella, Seth Green, Jessica DiCicco, Amy Poehler, Keli Bergland, Gina Rodriguez, Jason Kitter, Grace Philips, Matt Hill, Emily Osment, Jillian Murray, Patton Oswalt, Jessie Jackson, Tera Patrick, Jennifer Love Hewitt, Drake Bell, Chantz Simpson, Scott Weinger, Troy Gentile, Johnny Young Bosch, Mila Kunis, Bettina Bush, Ashley Johnson, Alanna Ubach and Yuri Lowenthal guest stars as Kazecai Lune, Rikenza Quins, Bazter Tennyson, Rook Blocko, Gino Tennyson, Kane Levin, Lin Mann, Karlk Tennyson, Rica, Anikan Albright, Clarke Danniels, Johnny Jones, Eslina, Karly Green, Rook Sarah, Eunla, Derick Zembrovski, Tozo Moko, Amelia Highborn, Rayden Cunningham, Henco Weinerman, Milly Lune, Rilanla Quins, Bella Tennyson, Rook Belle, Garick Tennyson, Kim Levin, Luke Mann, Karlina Tennyson, Rayken, Alina Albright, Celiel Daniels, Jara Jones, Ested, Ken Green, Rook Shusuke, Eunick, Danielle Zembrovski, Tila Moko, Rina Cunningham, Harriet Weinerman and Americk Highborn. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United